


Domestic

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roy Harper, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they just want to be like like the other Alphas and Omegas. </p><p>Only sometimes though.</p><p>Warning: Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

"Nyaaah~!" Roy gasped as he rolled his hips down throwing his head back and running his hands through his long red hair trying to pulling Jason deeper into him than possible. Jason's large hand was tightly clenched to his hip as the other rubbed and pushed up his from his lower belly to his left nipple. "Ahh, Jason, yes!"

"Damn, Roy, you have no idea how f*cking hot you are like this, babe." Jason grinned thrusted up harder as his mate continued to rolling his hips down. "Your so good at this, Roy, so f*cking perfect!"

"J-Jason," Roy panted as he placed his hands on Jason chests trying to move fast as the Alpha's cock moved fast inside him. "It's too hot, I'm too hot please!"

Smirking Jason used his strength to quickly flip them over so he could hold ins Omega down and attacked his neck with an array of kisses, nips before moving to between the shoulder and the neck before biting down.

Once the teeth sank in they released a reaction to the pleasure gland causing Roy to crying out tightening around him. They moved together for a minute more before the redheaded Omega gasped his Alpha's name as he came clinging tightly around Jason as he was blinked by the Orgasm.

Jason growled out in a bliss when his Omega became so tight around him that he released his seed deep into his lover. He felt Roy mew at the sensation of being filled. Jason kept his hips tightly pressed up against Roy as the redhead trembled before relaxing completely under him.

Jason knew that their line of work wasn't normal but this, his Omega, being so submissive and looking at him with those hazed filled eyes and all the trust in thr world made him feel like the best Alpha in the world.

In these moments Jason and Roy fell into the traditional Alpha/Omega roles. Their time and age people would tell them that it was so old fashion, so out of date but with their chaotic lives, their daily life threatening movements was all vanished when Jason was able chaotic pin his Omega down and have his way with him.

The redheaded Omega was always ready to have sex. One thing Jason loved was how Roy would relax against him, submit so easily to his Alpha. It took so much trust that sometimes Jason wondered what he did to get Roy in his life.

Being an Alpha Jason loved to hold his mate down, mark him, be inside his Omega's heat, to bring the Omega into an amazing Orgasm and make those eyes stare at him with such love was something that filled the Alpha's heart. 

Roy's flushed body from just under his navel to just above his knees was clear sign of his Omega being stratified. As they both panted and gasped int air Roy wrapped his hands around Jason's neck smiling up as him as he panted. 

No smug face, no smirking just a genuine smile graced Jason's lips as he leaned down to kiss Roy deeply. It wasn't lustful, just a long loving kiss to get across how much he loved Roy. 

Before when he first met Roy, he had been aggravated on the clinging Omega who followed him everywhere. How the redhead seemed to ware his heart on his sleeves and even slept with the other Alpha in the Outlaws. Jason would never forget how he had ignored their little dating time until one day he could smell the Omega in heat. He was going to give the archer some suppressants to keep it away and since Kori wasn't human she didn't have an scent that screamed Alpha but she was holding Roy down pound into him. 

It had been a rude awakening that made Jason lesson . He was so furious that she was touching his Omega but than harsh reality backhanded him reminding him that Roy wasn't his Omega. 

However both the redheads had been in it for mostly mating benefits so when Jason saw his chance he pretty much punched on Roy. Luckily they had mutual feelings and Roy quickly asked if they were boyfriends. Kori took it well saying she knew of the attraction and that she was happy for them. 

Of course it was than that Jason found out that Roy had always wanted to be Jason's Omega. Well now that he had him, the ex-robin was never letting go. He had gone so far as trying to get his love pregnant. So far nothing, but Jason refused condoms because if he came inside Roy than his scent stayed there way longer, the chance of a child, a full claim but mostly it was to get that close to Roy. How deep their love actually ran. 

"Jay?" 

Blking the Alpha looked down at his flushed smiling mate. "What" 

"What are you thinking about?" Roy asked with a lazy smile as he ran his hands over the sides of Jason's face. "You look like your deep in thought." 

"Just thinking about how amazing you are." Jason grinned before carefully moving back to slid out loving how Roy shivered and moaned softly before laying back on him. "Love you, Harper." 

"Hm, love ya too, Jay." Roy purred happily. "Damn, I'm sleepy now." 

"Let's go to sleep." Jason rolled them over before shifting them so Roy was pressed up against his side with his head under his chin. "Rest." 

Roy was already asleep. 

\--

Maybe it was old fashion when they spent their rare days off like an old married couple who had lived their lives. Like the last three days was a stereotype Alpha/Omega married couple lives from the early 1950s. 

Jason was fixing something under the kitchen sink as Roy was at the counter preparing something for dinner. It had to be slow cooked so he was spending hours on it to make sure it was perfect. As Jason listened to Roy chattering about their neighbors, how they were coming over for a couples dinner, and how Roy's stomach curved a bit showing an early sign of pregnant as he stirred the lemonade in a glass pitcher with large cubes before pouring some into a glass. 

"So, I'm gonna be making your favorite desert so try to be home as soon as your done at work okay?" Roy said with a smile as he walked over handing the cold drink. "Here you go, cause yoru working so hard." 

"Thanks." Jason sat up drinking half of it before handed it back. "Delicious. You made the best damn lemonade." 

"Flatter." Roy grinned scrunching up his nose. "So, will you before right after work?" 

"It's a promise." Jason stood up wiping his hands on a wash cloth before tossing it into the sink leaning against him. "Hey." 

"Yes?" 

"I love you, Roy." 

"I love you, Jason." Roy leaned against the other. "I love these days." 

"I love them too." Jason held Roy close. "Someday we're be able to live like this all the time." 

"...Like a romantic movie." Roy breathes out pressed is face into Jason's chest. "I feel so... homey. Like I'm playing house." 

Which as partly true. T

They wanted a normal life of course but their were sons of Batman and Green Arrow. They were anything but normal because no matter how much they wanted to live like this in a normal married life they would never give up who they were at night. 

Red Hood and Red Arsenal.

Still it felt good to domestic once in a while.


End file.
